sakura's back
by noodleswindmill
Summary: what happens when sakura leaves konoha for three years then suddenly comes back...and better than ever
1. Chapter 1

"yes mother i got to the house safe...dont worry ill be okay...okay i love you bye" Sakura said hanging up the phone and getting out of the cab. she payed the cab driver and went to the front door and opened it "ahhh good to be home...its been three years since ive last seen konoha i wonder how everyone is". She got up and went to a mirror and checked herself out seeing how shes grown the last three years and boy how she changed. First off she let her hair grow all the way to her butt, second she got gauges 1/2, third...she finally got boobs (C cup), and fourth she finally no longer had a crush on sasuke uchiha. Sakura checked the time "ohh kami its already 11:30 i better get some sleep i got school tomorrow...man i cant wait to see everyone" (ohhh yea keep in mind sakura is 16 in this story and is super rich). She went into her room and got on her bed and slept eager for tomorrow.

-TIME SKIP MORNING-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP the alarm clock rang waking up sakura from her oh so pleasant sleep. She shot up from her bed slammed the snooze on the alarm clock and headed for the shower. She took a quick shower ,got out, blow dried her hair putting it up in a high ponytail then put on her outfit for the day wich was...a pink hoodie,denim skinny jeans,pink converse, and her favorite gauges that had cherry blossoms printed on them. she grabbed her backpack and phone, walked out her room and went down stairs into the garage when she walked in she had five cars to chose from and two motorcycles (like i said she's rich and her parents had already fixed up her house before she came back just so you know why her house is so prepared). she walked down the line of cars/motorcycles. she could either chose the 2014 Acura RLX, 2014 Cadillac CTS,2014 Chevrolet impala,2014 Mercedes-Benz s-class,or the 2014 BMW i8. out of the motorcycles she could have chosen the KTM RC390,or the Ducati Supperlegerra. It was a very hard decision for her but in the end she chose the Chevrolet Impala, she got in the car turned on the radio and speed off to school.

Once she got to school she put her head down and put her hood on. not wanting to be seen be anyone...yet. She walked to the principals office quickly having already know that school already started. She knocked on the principals door "come in" the principal said from the other side of the door. Sakura walked in took off her hood and lifted her head up, the principals mouth hit the floor "sakura is it really you i cant believe it how are you sweetie how you been". Sakura smiled "yes tsunade-sama it is me and ive been good hows the school been". "the schools been good sit,sit i want to talk to you about your travels for a moment". She went up to a chair and sat. her and tsunade sat and talked for about 30 minutes before she got her schedule. "okay bye tsunade-sama" Sakura said as she walked out the principals office pulling on her hood again.

She got to her first period and gulped as she heard the voice of a certain loud blonde and a emo uchiha (sorry had to put that in there). Sakura walked in and everyone started staring at her trying to see her face. "sorry im late i was in the principals office" she said quietly as she handed the teacher ,who by the way was hatake kakashi ,a tardy slip. He gave her a suspicious look "you must be new please tell us your name and let us see your face". Sakura once again gulped She slowly lifted up her head and took off her hood "my name is Sakura,Sakura haruno"...


	2. Chapter 2

"my name is sakura,sakura haruno".

it stayed quiet for a while then ino started yelling "Omg sakura-chan your back i missed you so much" she the jumped from her seat and glomped sakura.  
"ino...please...cant...breath" sakura started gasping but then stoped when she felt ino's tears fall on her shoulder. sakura held in her breath and hugged ino back.

kakashi sweat droped "sorry to interupt this sentimental moment but can we please get back to studying". both girls let go of each other and laughed "yea sorry kakashi-sensai sorry". kakashi smiled "its okay and welcome back sakura". ino grabed sakuras hand and took her to the back of the class where her,hinata,naruto and sasuke sat. naruto and hinata started freaking out "sakura-san i m-missed you so m-m-much" hinata said smiling. naruto gave her a big hug "wow you look so diffrent sakura". sakura smiled and said hi to both of them.

'well i see she got over her crush on me since SHE DIDNT EVEN SAY HI' sasuke thought staring at sakura 'wow she has changed she got so beautiful'. "ohh yea hi sasuke" sakura said smiling then turning to talk to ino. sasuke started blushing but hid his face quick, i mean hes and uchiha they dont blush,. "sakura lets go to the movies yea well bring everyone to celebrate your return" ino said smiling and tugging sakuras sleeve. sakura's face lit up "i cant wait to see everyone when will i be able to see them". ino, hinata, and naruto rubbed their necks and laughed nervously "huh yea they switched the classes now so we stay in this room all day and the teachers come to us". sakura went into deep depression "so i have to wait till lunch to see all my friends seriously" she said glumly. all of them giggled and nodded their heads.

"hey umm sakura-chan i know you just came back and all but will you go out with me" a boy with brown hair and eyes said. sasuke's eye started twitching 'if he doesnt leave i swear ima rip off his head'. "ohhh sorry but i really dont want to get into any kind of relationship right now" sakura said smiling sweetly before saying sorry one last time. sasuke sighed in relief 'thank god she didnt say yes' he then lifted his head up and saw sakura texting someone. "who are you texting" he said getting closer to sakura. she smiled and hid her screen "none of your buisness nosey".

"Soo sakura-chan how were your travels were did you go who did you meet tell me everything" ino said smiling and grabbing sakura's hand. She giggled "okay so first i went..."


End file.
